Andrew Tran
Andrew T, labeled The Derpy One, is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Cooling Off, Heating Up Andrew is introduced insinuating to the audience that he is a ladies man, but when asked about the prize money, seems completely oblivious to the fact that there was actually any money at all, saying he joined due to peer pressure. During the vote Andrew got 1 vote against him and 1 vote for him to make it to the finals. Andrew is later the fourth member of the Cunning Koalas. During the Easter Egg challenge Andrew lags behind all of the other Koalas, barely beating Elijah and opposing team member Jarred. Andrew says a lot of random stuff in the forest like how anacondas should be put into the game. In the end the Koalas lose. Before the elimination Andrew is mingling with the Badgers and says that he should throw the next challenge, in which Clay responds that he should start pulling some strings to get Pranav out of the competition. But during the elimination Andrew votes for Julia. Andrew was going to be eliminated with a total vote tally of 3 against 2 against 1. However, Kyle decided there just wasn't enough tension in the pot to eliminate anybody yet, so he was spared elimination. Ball to Ball During the first part of the challenge, Andrew's names is called before even getting started, because he headed towards the challenge before Kyle finished explaining it. Later on, in the ball line portion, Andrew volunteers to be the starter thrower, while the rest of his team questions how skilled he is at throwing a ball. During the dodgeball portion of the challenge, Andrew is hit with multiple balls during the rounds and ultimately has to break the tie bewteen the Koalas and the Badgers, being the only person left on his team. Andrew is seen to be very graceful, yet awkward, with his movements, dodging balls the entire time. However, Andrew throws one ball which Jarred catches thus losing the challenge. During the elimination station Andrew has a contemplation of voting for whoever's names sounds closest to a Pokémon ®, in the quirky end he chooses Julia. Andrew was voted off with a vote of 5-1, him being the only person not to vote for himself. Later Challenges Andrew was made an intern after his elimination, and can be seen throughout many, if not all of the challenges. Andrew can be seen sitting down during the ball rolling challenge. Andrew can be seen in The Cook Off Ultimatum, Unlike the Military, 2012-Bit, 2 Heads Are Better Than One, 2012-Bit amongst other episodes. Trivia *Andrew was a member of Team Cunning Koalas. *Andrw was the first one voted off of Team Cunning Koalas, making him the lowest ranking member of this team. **Andrew was the first male voted off of Team Cunning Koalas. ***Andrew was the first one voted out of S1. ****Andrew was the first male voted out of S1. *Despite being voted off first Andrew stayed as a camera man. *Andrew is 1 of 2 known people not to hold any alliances with anyone at all through the season, the second being Pranav. *Andrew is 1 of 2 people who dodged an elimination station during the season, the second being Jeremy. **It should also be worth mentioning that both contestants were voted off during their next elimination station. Jeremy did so twice. *Andrew is 1 of 2 people to talk about throwing a challenge. He did so in Ball to Ball when talking to the Honey Badgers. **The other being Clay. **Surprisingly the former was not a villain. *Andrew is 1 of 2 people to only be on 1 team during S1. The other being Sophie. *Is ranked at 13th place of S1. **If one does not count the return of Jeremy, Andrew ranks 12th place.